Meeting In a Jail Cell
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: L comes to visit B to prove a point to himself. There are SPOILERS!  Ch. 58? I think. And this is VERY, SLIGHTLY AU and might bother you if you're some type of extreme Death Note freak... Anyway, it's just a short one-shot.


**November 2nd, 2004, 1500 hours- St. John's Prison for the Clinically Insane, Los Angeles, CA, USA**

"Beyond, you have a visitor," the prison guard announced, then stepped away, letting Beyond Birthday see who had come to visit.

The killer smiled sadistically, "Lawli!"

"Hello, B," L said, emotionless as usual. The newly twenty-five year-old detective shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his ex-successor. The heavy make-up that he wore to imitate L had worn off, and his black hair had returned to his wavy state. Without the fake eye-bags, his red eyes looked sharper and not close to the panda-ness of L's. His skin was also a few shades darker, with scars from when he tried burning himself. "I brought you something," L kicked a jar of strawberry jam through the door slot on the cell.

Chains rattled as Beyond pounced on the jar like a cat. He tore off the lid and shoveled the red colloid into his mouth with his hands. "I haven't had this...in so long...so delicious..."

"I need you to do me a favor, B."

Beyond looked up, "Of course...I was expecting that you would only visit me for such reasons." He slowly licked his jam-covered, sticky palm.

"Have you heard of the Kira Case?" L asked.

"Tch, please, Lawli, 'have I heard of the Kira Case?' I am your biggest fan after all, are I not?" Beyond scoffed, watching his fingers swim in his jam. "I am a criminal. I brutally killed three people. Kira's probably planning to 'judge' me as we spe-" he paused. "Did you come to me so I could check your lifespan? I feel used, Lawli!"

L bit down on his thumbnail, "That was not the primary reason for my visit, B."

Beyond wiped his hand on his shirt, "You were going to ask anyway and it hasn't changed. Though I've seen lifespans that tell someone has another five years to live and they die in the next five minutes. Why are you so concerned about that anyway?" He crawled up to the bullet-poof glass that seperated the two. L crouched down.

"I need more time, I haven't decided..."

The used-to-be L doppleganger sighed, "This is about Nate River and Mihael Keehl? Choose the blonde."

"B, you don't understand. It's not that simple..." _Remember what you're here for L,_ the detective straightened himself as best he could. He faced Beyond Birthday with a dead serious face, "Stop deriving from the subject. I need you to tell me all you know about this face." At that he pressed a picture of Light Yagami against the glass.

Beyond cocked his head, "Is this your boyfriend, Lawli?"

L picked this as one of his rare occasions to growl, "Beyond!"

The killer laughed, sending chills down L's spine, "Just kidding, learn to take a joke, Lawli..." Beyond shoved more jam into his mouth as he inspected the picture. After a few moments he spoke, "I can't see his lifespan.

"What?" L's eyes widened.

"I. Cannot. See. His. Lifespan." Beyond said through his teeth, annoyed. "You know how I don't like repeating things."

"I apologize, B, and I thank you sincerely, this has been much help," L started turning to leave.

Beyond hit the glass, making the chains on his wrists rattle and the shield vibrate. "Lawli! Wait!" L looked over his shoulder "So what do I get? Is my sentence shortened? Can they stop giving me sedatives?"

"I cannot do such things, like you said, B, you 'brutally killed three people.' Though...I'll erase your name from the prison and Wammy's House files. It'll be like you never existed."

Beyond Birthday grinned, "I knew you couldn't leave me, Lawli!" His red eyes flashed.

"I'm not coming back, B." L had all he needed. He was 99.9999% sure Light was Kira. He just needed him to prove it...

**November 5th, 2004, 1000 hours- Kira Headquarters, Japan- **_L Lawliet dies of heart failure_

**November 6th, 2004, 1700 hours- St. John's Prison for the Clinically Insane, Los Angeles, CA, USA- **_Beyond Birthday dies of heart failure

* * *

_

**WHEEEE~ A L and BB oneshot that I found while looking through my documents for...somthing else DN related, but I found this and thought it was worthy of posting it up...despite the timeline and other things being wrong, but whatever, I think I wrote it when I was sick or something. Let's just call it slightly AU! This was actually written before I read the LABB Murder Cases...so...I was surprised I didn't butcher B's character...uhh...love and courage and hope- HOLY UP!**


End file.
